I WILL protect You
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "I'm going to protect you," he kissed the top of her head, "whether you like it or not."


I will Protect You

Author Note: *Waves* Oi, my dearest readers! I do believe it is time for my second Goseiger one-shot...I've been watching it all morning, and I have finally decided I LOOOOOOVVVVEEEE ITTTTTT! ;D There are NOT enough fics for Goseiger...I do believe I will change that! ;)

I find Moune and Agri's bond is quite special and adorable, therefore, I am writing this here fic. :)

_**Gotcha! **_

* * *

><p>A 'normal 'little boy would be obsessed with superheros and dirt. Agri was one hundred percent proud of the fact he was anything <em>but <em>a normal little boy. Therefore, while the other little Angels got filthy and talked about firefighters, he stared up at the clouds.

Obviously he was teased for that. After all, he was a _boy_. But quite honestly, he could care less.

So there he laid, looking at the beauty of the clouds and smiling to himself. This would have to be something he showed his little sister someday.

He was looking forward to her arrival. He imiganed her as a beautiful little girl that looked like his mother, who, is his eyes, was the prettiest lady in the whole wide world. But she'd be smart, like his father. He was on the edge all morning as the school ticked by, thinking of his sibling. She'd be born today, and he sighed impatiently. He'd never exactly liked waiting.

"Argi," Ms. Newton kneeled beside him, looking in his eyes and smiling, "your baby sister has arrived."

"WOO-HOO!" he jumped to his feet quickly, doing a fist pump, "where is she? Where is she?" He was bouncing on his heels, and the elderly women could only smile. She'd rarely seen him so pumped up, but it was understandable.

"Your father is here to pick you up," she took his hand and led him out front, "your a big brother now."

"I know," he grinned, "thanks, Ms. N!" And he took off across the blacktop, jumping into his father's arms and jiggled in his grasp.

"Hello, son," for some reason, he looked grave and full of distaste, and the five year old instantly got concerned. He tried to dismiss the feeling something was horribly wrong as his stomach tingling, looking impatiently to the ground as his father flew over their little area in the Gosei World.

"Is she really beautiful?" he inquired as they landed, shooting off about a million questions at about a trillion miles a hour, "does she look like Mommy? Is Mommy okay? What's she like?"

"Silence," the man was actually pretty angry with this whole thing. He'd never wanted kids, and he'd given his wife her wish by giving her Agri.

This little girl was a mistake.

"Esco, Mr. Agri," a nurse cooed to him, and his grin only grew. He was meeting his baby sister _and _getting called _Mr. _Agri all in the same day!

He barely registered the fact that his father stayed behind in the parking lot as his stomach fluttered all over the place. What if the baby didn't like him? Then what would he do? Was his Mommy still okay? Most importantly...

How did you be a big brother?

"Come in, come in," his mother was exhausted, as told by her soft voice and fragile frame, but she still had a little energy left in her, as shown by her eyes, "Agri, don't be shy...meet your little sister."

He peered cautiously into the folds of the little yellow blanket and gasped. She was...

"She's even prettier than I thought!" he exclaimed excitedley as the nurse boosted him onto the bed, taking a good long look at her. She had mother's face, her hair, her eyes, and her father's arms and legs as well as his hands.

"Yes, I thought she was pretty, too," the women kissed both her children on their forehead's, "I love her already."

"Me, too," the redhead grinned a pumpkin grin, touching her nose gently, "she's so tiny..."

Her eyes instantly opened, and they were tear-filled, much to his dismay. What had he done wrong? She started wailing, and he covered his ears, groaning in protest to the scretching.

"I think I broke her!" he was distressed, and his mother couldn't hide a smile.

"You didn't, she's just cranky," the nurse took the wailing baby from the room, and he bit his lower lip.

"What's she doin' to her?" he had a urdge to go after them, and his mom kissed his forehead.

"She's in good hands," she leaned back, "her name is Moune."

"Moune..." he smiled to himself, "that's a pretty name. Just like her." It was then he realized that his mother had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"I hear you're a big brother now," a doctor was with Agri in the veiwing area, and both were looking over baby Moune.<p>

"Yes sir," he nodded happily before his face morphed to that of concern, "um...how do I be a big brother?"

Chuckling, the old man knelt down to his level and put his hands on his shoulders, "Well, you have to protect her no matter what. She's going to need you to help her grow up. Never leave her side, and be there to comfort her when she's sad. That's how you're a big brother."

"Arigatou," he was quickly grinning again, "that sounds like a Daddy."

The elderly could only nod with sympathy. He didn't know yet that his father wouldn't be coming back.

"Did ya' hear that, Moune?" the redhead stood on his toes, nose pressing to the glass, "I'm your big brother. So I _will _protect you."

The doctor strode out to leave the two siblings be for now. He didn't have the heart to tell him about his dad...not yet.

* * *

><p>"Onnichan!" even when she was eight, Moune had a strong opinion for <em>everything<em>. She struggled to keep up with her big brother, and he chuckled at her attempts.

She was a very cute little girl. She'd always been beautiful in his eyes, and now her hair blew behind her as she raced to keep pace. Her eyes shown detirmanation and love towards him, and the thirteen year old slowed down for her sack. He figured if he was going to be a policeman, he was going to have to be in shape to hunt down the bad guys. But for now, at least he could slow down for his onnechan.

"What're you doin' here?" true, it was very beautiful in the lush green forest with the sunlight poking through the cracks of millions of leaves, but he'd figured she would be playing dolls or something.

"I wanna be with you!" she declared proudly, grasping his hand, "I'm goin' work with you when we're all grown up."

"You are, are you?" not that he had a problem with that. His goal was to always protect her, and if she was at his side...there wasn't a chance she'd get her heart broken.

"Hai!" she nodded shortly, starting to run ahead, "keep up, onnichan!"

He chuckled before jogging to keep up with short little legs. She was ambitious, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>"Ah..." the stars were in her eyes she watched the clouds, sprawled out on the grass with Argi, "they <em>are <em>beautiful."

She might be thirteen, but things beautiful, like the clouds against the dusk-lite sky, always took her breath away. The eighteen year old smirked a bit, agreeing with her secretley.

"Someday, Moune," he told her as they pointed out shapes and dreamed in sync, "I'm going to Earth to learn how to protect humans."

"I thought you were going to be a police officer," she raised an eyebrow, and he squeezed her hands. There was so much for her to learn...he was willing to hang onto the innocence.

"Protecting the Earth is a Angel's duty," he replied, "we all do it...and what will you do?"

"I know I told you," she rolled her eyes, boosting herself to sit on her hands, "I'm goin' work with you...no matter what you do. We're a team, neh?"

Sometimes it was hard to imigane _her _protecting the planet. She was a child, so innocent and full of dreams, but at the same time, she was ambitious and had a nasty temper. Maybe she could handle it if he helped her.

"Hai," he finally decided before pointing to a cloud, "there's a flower."

* * *

><p>"Are you coming?" Agri was twenty five now, and he was impatiently waiting on his sister.<p>

"I'm tying my shoe!" the twenty year old protested from inside, and he quickly strode in, grabbing her foot and starting to tie it. Years ago, her child-like qualties were cute, but now...

"Let's go," it wasn't like he didn't want to be with her, it was just...he didn't think she'd do very well on Earth. She was too naive and strong-willed to possibly be accepted, and her feelings were so fragal...

"Onnichan..." she scrambled to run beside him, "we're running on Earth, why do we have to do it now?"

The Tower of Heaven was in view now, and he chuckled to himself, "Because I can beat you to the tower." He pulled ahead in a flash, and she grinned.

"It's on, onnichan!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

"I said give me the bag!" she finally yanked the brown sack from his grasp, "sheesh, onnichan."

He didn't reply. He hated shopping, and she kept bugging him about the 'quality' of the food. She was just as bad as Hyde...

"Stop it," he jerked the bag back and put them in the cart, "look, just...go wait outside. I've got the rest, okay?"

Huffing bitterly, she did as she was told...but not before sticking out her tongue. Outside, she fumed to herself, flopping back on a bench. He thought she a burden...if that was the case, he was a pest.

"What the...?" she scowled at the Bibbi attacking the citizins as her morpher buzzed.

"Big trouble! Big trouble!" Damas fretted from the other end of the line, "Alata, Hyde, and Eri are fighting downtown! This guy's got so many Bibbi!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured," she retorted, inserting her card.

_Gotcha!_

When Agri rushed out, she was already morphed and fighting, "Haaaaa!"

"Moune!" he groaned, inserting his own card and rushing in just as quick to help her, "what're you doing?"

"You need to keep up the rest of the world, onnichan," she spat, kneeing a Bibbi and backflipping easily. Growling but not saying anything, the big brother assisted her in finishing them off.

"You're one to talk," he grabbed her wrists, "esco!"

The two bickering siblings rushed down the street to help the others, glaring at each other the entire way.

* * *

><p><em>"BAKA!" Moune launched herself furiously at the leader, finally breaking through the crowd of Bibbi. <em>

_"You're the only baka here, little girl," he gripped her neck tightly and threw her into a building, electricity forming all over his body, "now, die, you wannabe Angel." _

_"MOUNE!" Gosei Black took the hit, though._

"You are such a baka..." she growled to her brother as he tried to recover from the servere electrical shock he'd recieved. He winced in pain, feeling his back burns wail as he sat up.

"You're the only who ticked him off," he retorted sourly.

"Then I could haven taken the hit!" she glared daggers into him, "I'm not eight anymore, onnichan."

"But you are still a child, and a burden," he got up, despite the agony it caused him, "grow up already!"

* * *

><p>Maybe it was childish, for her to be giving him the silent treatment. Alata had quickly found him in the forest, much to her displeasure, and now she refused to talk or look at him. He'd hurt her, and this was her personal way of conveying that message. He <em>was <em>sorry, he truly was. But he knew he wouldn't be forgiven so easy.

"Moune..." he finally grasped her wrists, "do you want to know why? Do you want to know why I act the way I do?"

"This should be good," she snorted, "let me go, onnichan."

"No! I won't let you go," he only held on tighter, "when dad left...I made it my _duty _to protect you. Maybe an angel's duty is protecting the world. But you _are _my world. You are my baby sister, and nothing is going to change that. I love you _so much, _Moune. And that is because I am a onnichan. I am _your _onnichan."

She was still for a moment, shocked by these compasonate words. Ever since the Tower of Heaven had been destroyed...he'd been pretty cold towards her. But now...this is what he'd been hiding all this time? Memories of a simplier, happier time in the Gosei World, and tears welled up in her big brown eyes.

"Don't cry, Moune..." he pleaded with her, rising and going to wrap her a tight hug, "don't cry...shhhhh..."

She buried her face into his chest and clung to him, "Onnichan..." He was all she had now, and she was all he had now.

That was one reason they're bond was so special.

"Don't wipe your nose on my shirt!" he scolded playfully, grabbing her nose gently, making her giggle a bit.

"I love you too, Onnichan," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "demo...I don't _need _you to..."

"I _will _protect you," he kissed the top of her head, "whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p>Author Note: And...scene! :D<p> 


End file.
